PROJECT SUMMARY: Dr. Goldstein is an emergency physician with a long-term goal of improving the care of patients with neurological emergencies. Intracerebral hemorrhage (ICH) is the most fatal form of stroke, and no proven therapies are available. Hematoma expansion is the most feared complication of this disease, and therapies targeting this expansion are likely to be critical for improving outcome. A bedside predictor of expansion would allow acute therapies to be specifically targeted to those patients likely to benefit, while sparing those who will not develop expansion from the side effects of such therapies. Dr. Goldstein has an established foundation in basic and clinical research, and seeks further training in research methods and faculty development under the mentorship of two nationally recognized experts in ICH and emergency medicine. Drs. Greenberg and Camargo have a track record of independent extramural funding, and of mentoring clinicians who have developed into active clinical investigators. This proposal includes the close integration of clinical specialists in neurology, neuroradiology, emergency medicine, and biostatistics. This prospective observational study of patients with acute intracerebral hemorrhage has the following aims: 1) Determine whether contrast extravasation visualized on CT angiography (CTA) predicts subsequent hematoma expansion; 2) Determine whether contrast extravasation independently predicts poor long-term outcome; 3) Determine whether serum biomarkers in the acute setting predict hematoma expansion; 4) Develop a prediction rule that can be used to acutely guide therapy; 5) Obtain formal training in neuroradiology and the use of imaging to emergently risk-stratify patients; 6) Obtain formal training in biostatistics and epidemiology through a Master's level program at the Harvard School of Public Health. The proposal will lay the foundations for future trials guiding acute therapy to patients at risk of hematoma expansion. This training grant will provide critical support for Dr. Goldstein's transition into an independent clinical scientist who performs patient-oriented research in neurologic emergencies. RELEVANCE: The most deadly form of stroke is bleeding in the brain. While some treatments may help, they also have side effects, and we don't know which people will receive more benefit than harm from these therapies. This proposal will establish a way to use CT scans and blood tests to decide who will benefit from which treatment.